


Calendar

by JenniferLOUISE



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferLOUISE/pseuds/JenniferLOUISE
Summary: This is a pretty much a drabble that I liked but couldn't really get off the ground once it was written. Still, I enjoy it for what it is!
Relationships: Jack McPhee/Doug Witter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Calendar

Jack and Pacey were hanging out at Red's, a bar on the outskirts of Capeside they both liked. They'd been there for about an hour and were having a good time.

Pacey had a sip of his beer. Hey, did you hear about my brother’s calendar spread? 

Jack looked over at Pacey quickly. What?

His calendar spread. He was featured in the Hottest Cops in America 2003 calendar! 

Jack laughed. What?!

Yeah, it’s true.

Where is it? Jack said rather quickly. I want to see it!

Pacey smiled. Nope, nope, it was done for charity so you’ll need to buy your own copy.

Jack laughed. You’re kidding right?

No I am not. 

Well, where do I buy it?

Well, you can go online or I believe that Bober’s Drug down on Main is selling them, though I think they have a limited supply and they’re going kind of fast.

Jack shook his head. And where would I get it online? 

Just google hottestcops2003calendar and you’ll find it.

OK, well gee thanks for the tip Pacey. Jack shook his head. I still can’t believe you won’t give me a peek. 

Tell you what, Pacey said, I’ll take a pic of part of the photo spread and send it to you.

Jack laughed. What are you, Doug’s pimp?

Pacey laughed hard. No, I just know this is the kind of situation that is unlikely to be repeated and I am going to make the most of it!

Jack smiled. Well, fine, send me the teaser. And don’t tell your brother, please! I’m sure he didn’t do this to get male attention and it would be a little mortifying to me if he found out I was sitting around drooling over his photo.

Pacey looked at him more seriously than Jack might have expected. I don’t know _whose_ attention he’s looking for, if any, but hey, he put it out there so he can take the heat!

Hmm, well, good point. Jack paused. How did Doug get roped into this, by the way?

Oh, I think someone approached him about it in the department and told him it was a great fundraising opportunity. And I mean, look at him.

Jack nodded. Doug was truly spectacular looking both face and body. Of course, Jack could take him on a run for his money, but-Jack wasn’t a cop.

Hmm well it’s pretty great actually, Pacey. Doug’s wound up a little tight from what I can tell and maybe this kind of thing shows he’s loosening up a bit. Jack smiled. And no matter what, it’ll get him about 1000 new female fans in this city, not that he needs any more! Not to mention some gay male fans as well, he joked, including myself!

Pacey laughed.

Later than night Jack got a text from Pacey. The moment he opened it he was greeted with a shot of Doug’s gorgeous face and the upper portion of his bare chest. To say it was sexy was putting it mildly. As a matter of fact, Jack had lay back on his bed, shove his pants down and whack off before going downstairs to fold laundry, it was that good.

Of course Jack couldn’t wait and just order the calendar online. Somehow he just really wanted to see it-like immediately. He was driving down Main the next day on his lunch hour and just decided to turn in and park at Bober’s. _I’ll just duck in and see how easy it might be to pick it up._

He moseyed on in and casually walked by the counter. He didn’t see it right away and then noticed the stack on a shelf behind the counter next to a handwritten sign which read _Featuring Capeside’s Finest - HOT!_

Jack walked up. There was someone just getting rung up and then it was his turn. Hi uh yeah, I’d like a copy of that calendar please?

The clerk looked at him knowingly. OK. She grabbed it and put it on the counter. She rang it up. That will be $18.95 plus tax so a total of $19.55.

A bargain. Jack joked and handed over a 20.

She put the calendar in a bag along with the receipt and his change and handed it to him. Enjoy!

Thanks, I will.

Jack unwrapped the calendar the moment he got in the car. He looked around for a moment, struck by the dreaded thought that Doug could be somewhere in the parking lot and would see him doing this. But, Doug was nowhere to be seen. Jack paged through the pages of the calendar, wondering which month belonged to Doug. The guy on January’s page was pretty hot, Jack had to admit. He was from Fresno PD. The February guy, who came out of Philadelphia was just OK. Too hairy for me, Jack thought. He kept going, March April May June, nothing yet. All the guys good looking at least somehow and in various stages of undress. It was getting Jack a little hot just looking. He turned to September’s page and there was Doug. It was supposed to be some sort of locker room style shot so all Doug had on was a white terry cloth towel. It was short and drawn rather tightly around his groin, tied low at the waist, and left little to the imagination as to how well endowed he was, which was, well, well! His glorious chest and abs were fully on display along with his long strong legs, spread slightly and bent at the knees and crossed at the ankles as if he were leaning back in a chair leisurely. His face looked fucking perfect, beautiful blue eyes looking into the camera, topped by long elegant brows, a wonderfully defined nose, manly mouth and angled jawline. Fuck. Jack closed it up quick. He needed to get home.

Looking at this calendar it also dawned on Jack that this was a national selection, so seemingly a bit more challenging to get into. God. It was going to be hard to see Doug in person again and not envision him in this manner.

Needless to say, Jack had to jack off about 10 times over the next few days in order to get past that photo. It drove him a little nuts. Like these hidden qualities of Doug’s had become revealed. Like how come Doug was willing to show himself like this? 


End file.
